


In the Family Way

by lifevolutionary



Series: Kith and Kin [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Kid Fic, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three things Gabriel learned while pregnant:</p><p>1. When you were pregnant everyone talked to you <br/>2. Pregnant women were automatically assumed to be innocent, naive and incapable of being rude or vulgar in any way (which confused Gabriel, considering the sex that would almost certainly have had to happen to get pregnant in the first place) <br/>3. No-one ever suspected the pregnant woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Family Way

**Author's Note:**

> For notes on pronouns and angelic!genderswap see previous part

Being pregnant was turning out to be a weird experience for Gabriel and considering all the things she'd seen and done over the years that was saying something. She'd always had a preference for male vessels and once she'd made her own she hadn't felt the need to make the gender switch often. Spending the last six months female and pregnant had given her an all new insight into the human race.

One thing she'd found was that everyone talked to her. Gabriel had had more strangers randomly start up conversations with her in the last few months than she'd had in any decade of Trickster-ing. Usually along the lines of 'Is it your first?' or 'When are you due?' or 'Do know if you're having a boy or a girl?' as if just by going out in public visibly pregnant she was giving people the right to know those things.

But she could get away with saying pretty much anything to nosy people; they never believed she was actually being rude or insulting. Apparently pregnancy automatically made a woman good and innocent, which confused Gabriel, considering the sex that would almost certainly have had to happen to achieve it. Also, no-one ever suspected the pregnant woman. Once Dean had figured that out Gabriel increasingly got the job of getting information out of people on hunts. No fake I.D necessary, just a baby bump.

"What a beautiful daughter you have." Gabriel looked up from pushing Joanna on the kiddie swing, the park was almost empty except for them and the middle aged woman who had addressed them. "Do you know if she'll be having a little brother or a little sister?"

This sort of question was happening increasingly often too. "She won't be having anything. I'll be having a little cousin for her." Gabriel grinned at the flustered woman. "She's not my daughter, she's my niece. My brother and his boyfriend are off working so they've left me babysitting."

The woman stiffened and her eyes widened. Inside Gabriel was laughing her head off at the reaction and the way the woman was trying not to show her horrified bemusement. Gabriel loved dropping that bombshell on prejudiced people because it was fun to watch them fight with their instincts; half wanted to decry her as an enabler of evil ways and the other half wanted to save her from the bad influences. Hardly any of them actually said anything because they seemed to be under the impression that Gabriel might be fragile or easily upset. Humans really were fascinating creatures and so much fun to mess with sometimes.

"Oh." The woman seemed to have pulled herself together. "So she's adopted."

Gabriel wouldn't have been able to stop herself from taking advantage of that lead in if she'd tried. If he'd been there Sam's hand would have already been over her mouth to stop her speaking. "Nope. She's all theirs'."

The absolute confusion on the woman's face was priceless. Joanna, with her impeccable sense of timing chose that moment to get bored of swinging.

"Aunt Gabr'el!" She lifted her arms. "Up, up!"

"Alright, Squirt." Gabriel stilled the swing, "Hold your horses." She pulled Joanna up out of the swing and into her arms. Glad once again that she wouldn't get the usual human aches and pains from pregnancy.

"Horse!" Joanna exclaimed gleefully and Gabriel gave a laughing groan.

"I should have seen that coming." She grinned at the woman who was still watching them with a perplexed look on her face. "Okay," Gabriel tapped Joanna on her freckly nose with one finger making her giggle, "You can have a ride on the horse, but no jumping off this time."

When Gabriel had got Joanna seated carefully on the bouncy rocking horse she looked up and found that the woman had followed her. Huh, she was persistent. Unusually so, most people hurried away as soon as they could once they'd been thoroughly confused by Gabriel's deliberately mixed signals.

"So they left you out here with her all on your own?" The question was just innocent enough to not be able to justify calling for help while still being uber-creepy. If Gabriel had been as young, and more importantly as human, as she looked she would have been weirded out by now.

"No, my boyfriend would be here but he's off getting us food and he had to go out of town a ways because the local diner's closed." The woman's nose wrinkled with distaste when Gabriel said boyfriend. Wow, was this one old fashioned or what?

"Uncle Sammy bringing me pie!" Joanna squealed, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, Squirt." Gabriel assured her, ruffling her her, "Sam's bringing you pie." The look on Sam's face when she'd asked for it had been hilarious, Joanna was determined to grow up like her Daddy and she was starting with food. Gabriel looked back up at the woman who was now definitely pinging Gabriel's weirdness radar. "I don't suppose you know why the diner's closed?"

"The family who ran it were killed." Her voice was curiously calm and she wasn't looking at Gabriel, she was watching the last of the other park patrons bundling up her kid, ready to leave.

"That's awful. What happened?" Gabriel made sure to put the requisite horror in her voice. She already knew what happened, of course. Sam's research had been thorough before they took this job.

"The parents were killed and the children were taken. No-one ever found them." Gabriel manoeuvred herself between the woman and Joanna, also watching the last witnesses start to leave the park. "They had no relatives so there was no-one to keep the old place open."

"What a horrible thing to happen, you'd never think it in a place like this, would you?" She deliberately turned her back on the woman, fully facing Joanna as if to reassure herself that she was still okay. Playing a role; now that was something Gabriel was good at without having to use any powers at all. The mother and child who'd been leaving finally turned the corner before the other woman replied to that and without looking Gabriel casually snapped her fingers.

Turning, she came face to frozen face with sharp teeth now bared in a snarl and clawed hands out stretched and congratulated herself on being right. The creature had been waiting till they were alone to attack.

"Close your eyes, Joanna." She told her niece and waited until the little girl complied before conjuring a stake of aspen wood.

Gabriel stepped forward and plunged the stake into the heart of the woman who was not a woman, or at least not an entirely human one. She watched in satisfaction as the creature erupted in flames and burned to ash.

"They are so going to owe me for taking out a _strigoaică_ for them. Pregnant and I can still kick monster ass. Without excessive use of powers, thank you very much, Dean." Gabriel crowed with a grin. Then she looked up at the sky. "And that so counted as self-defence so don't even think about reprimanding me for it, Dad."

Once she'd brushed the ash off her hands Gabriel leant over the front of the rocking horse till she was nose to nose with Joanna and then said, "You can open your eyes now."

The squealing and giggling that ensued threatened to create a riding accident so Gabriel scooped Joanna up and twirled her around at shoulder height. That caused even more giggling but with much less scope for injury. When Gabriel was done celebrating and was collecting Joanna's stuff to leave the park she grinned at the happy but rather sleepy little girl and spoke as much to herself as to Joanna.

"Okay partner, let's go and find find your dads and my Sammy and tell them what an awesome monster-ganking team we make. Though, we should probably play down your part in the whole thing. I don't think Dean-o is quite ready to accept you being a hunter just yet."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In The Family Way [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403521) by [Tbowen71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71)




End file.
